


avenged

by rrosebudd



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, not Super violent but like... kinda violent, sorry - Freeform, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: George and Philip's duel, except Theodosia beats the absolute shit out of Eacker for hurting her love.





	avenged

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 …

The opponents had not even reached ten when the gunshot pierced through the air, and Philip Hamilton, his pistol raised in the air, was jolted backwards, a spot of red blossoming from his side. His expression contorted into that of confusion rather than pain, and he fell, collapsing backwards onto the ground. Anything but silence erupted from the crowd that surrounded the duel between George Eacker and Philip Hamilton; cheers mixed with shouts of anger sounded from the onlookers. 

None were quite as distressed as the mangled cry that came from Theodosia Burr as she tore through the crowd and stumbled into the clearing. 

A hush settled over the group of restless young adults as Theodosia stepped forward and stared blankly at the convulsing body of the boy she loved. Philip’s eyes were glazed and gazing towards the sky, his hands clutching his side. The blood from his wound soaked his coat, and his fingers were soon drenched as well. Theodosia’s hand was clasped over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears. “Philip…” She choked out.   
Small bits of chatter began to rise from the others as some shuffled away from the scene, and George Eacker was soon joined by his friends, who all clapped Eacker on the back for his triumph. He slipped his pistol back into his pocket as carefully as though it was his trophy for the battle. It was obvious he was about to share his tale of victory when he was interrupted the moment he forgot about the scene in front of him. 

“He was going… to fire in the air, George.” Theo spoke, her voice low, her back turned towards the man who shot her boyfriend. Her hands curled into fists at her sides and she whirled around to face Eacker. “He was aiming towards the sky and you shot him!” She hollered, pointing sharply behind her at a shivering Philip Hamilton, whose blood spilled onto the dirt below him. 

George Eacker paused, his face showing annoyance at the interruption from his celebration, and looked back at this girl who he only knew because of her father, the senator, and did not care to get involved with. “So?” 

Theodosia’s mouth hung open. “So? So, he was giving up the fight, and you fired anyway! You didn't even count to ten!” She shouted, blood boiling.

George had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. “I won, though. That's what matters. Besides, he might not have gotten shot if he hadn't pulled such a coward move.” His surrounding friends poorly stifled their laughter and turned to walk away, a snarky smile plastered on George’s face.

It took less than four strides for Theodosia to bound over to George Eacker, grab ahold of his collar, and feel the bones in his nose crunch under her knuckles. He let out a strangled yelp just as the audience also emitted gasps and shouts of surprise. Theo hissed through her teeth at the pain that shot up her arm on impact, but she swung again nonetheless, hitting him square in the ribs. He was tossed backwards, the air knocked from his lungs. 

She neared him again, grabbing onto his shoulders and throwing him to the ground. She could feel the hot tears traveling down her cheeks, distorting her vision of the now terrified boy below her. Theodosia placed herself on top of him to keep him down, but not before kicking him in the side. He looked up at her, eyes wide, as she wound up again, her fist raised in the air while her other hand held him down by his throat. 

Just as she was about to pummel his face in, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and another set of arms grab her by the waist, hoisting her off of George Eacker and dragging her away. Theo let out a cry, kicking and struggling against those who were holding her back in an attempt to reach Eacker. He clumsily pushed himself off the ground, stumbling to his feet and gaping at Theodosia with blood coating the area around his nose and mouth. She flailed her fists frantically in his direction, sobs escaping her lips she didn't know she was holding in. 

The white-hot fury she had felt settled into a cold numbness, and she felt her legs grow weak. She tugged herself away from the classmates holding her and staggered back over to Philip and knelt beside him. His breaths were short and rushed, his blood caking his upper body. His eyes locked on her, his face unchanging. “Theo…” he croaked, recoiling in pain as he spoke. 

“God, Philip,” she looked down at him, seeing his hands that were no longer their regular color, but instead stained red. “You… You’ll be okay. It’ll be alright, we’re going to get you to a doctor, and you’ll be fine, I swear,” she babbled quickly, wanting to convince herself more than anyone else. 

“Yeah?” Philip chuckled, biting back a wince of agony. He reached out to her, taking one hand off the bullet hole, unintentionally revealing the wound. 

It took all of Theodosia’s power not to fall to pieces right then as she glanced at the source of the blood. She tore her eyes away and look at Philip’s weak smile. “Yeah.”

She was not allowed to stay in the hospital room while Philip’s parents arrived. She was not allowed to see him afterwards, either, for they took away the dead body all too fast. She was not allowed to say her goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl so this was a tiny fic i wrote like last year that i wanted to throw on here i lov me some angst


End file.
